


The Story Of How Lucifer Diabolus Got Suspended

by twootle



Category: Shared Tale Diction
Genre: Causing Problems on Purpose, This is very short, also there’s zero fandom for this, but oh well, disappointing parents, idk what else to tag lol, it’s a joke really, so it’s not like he would be telling that to ollie and lysander. it’s salem n brookie n seth, this is pre luce blowing up seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twootle/pseuds/twootle
Summary: the title says it all!this is my first fic (if u can even call it that- it’s 212 words lmao) and i never write  so there’s also that
Kudos: 1





	The Story Of How Lucifer Diabolus Got Suspended

Luce wiggled the mouse to his computer.  
“Today, I will cause problems on purpose.” he chuckled to himself, typing in the password to his computer (Bytemybits6669, but not that anyone was asking). He clicked around until he found his account on the school website and went to the email section. Clicking on the “new message” button, Luce’s grubby little hands tapped vigorously on his keyboard. After a minute he smiled and sat back in his chair. He read over his message and finding it satisfactory, he CCed the entire school and clicked send.  
——  
Luce walked into his kitchen to find his mothers already in there. One was leaning on the counter and the other was standing with her arms crossed. Neither looked particularly happy at the teenage boy standing in front of them. 

“Hiya Mom, Mamma. G’morning.” 

“Good morning Lucifer. Do you want to explain to me why your principal called me this morning to explain to me that you have been suspended due to sending out an email to the entire school reading quote ‘any good hentai someone can recommend me?’” 

That sentence was probably the funniest Luce had ever heard. He had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Oh boy, his friends were going to love this one.

**Author's Note:**

> no editing or even rereading fics before posting we die like men


End file.
